Потерянная Любовь, Найденная
by royalphoenix
Summary: название говорит за себя. набор только после Второй мировой войны


**Правовая оговорка:** я не имею beyblades или любые исторические факты, которые находятся в этой истории.

**Потерянная любовь, найденная.**

Кэй наблюдал, поскольку его друзья тянули их подруг ближе, обертывая руку вокруг них пробующий держать их теплыми от холодного ветра его японская зима.

Лицо Кэй оставалось бесчувственным, но его глаза показали тоску по кому - то. Кэй вздыхал. Было маловероятно, что он когда-либо собирался видеть ее снова. Это были 5 лет, с тех пор как он имел последний замеченный ее и 4 года начиная с законченной Второй мировой войны.

Ретроспективный кадр

17-летний Kai преследовал после платиновой светловолосой волосой девочки. Ни один из них заботящийся о войне, в которой их ближайшее к Лондону графство, Россия, было. Kai терял из виду девочку. Он остановился и смотрел во всех указаниях. Внезапно он услышал ее крик. Он бежал к крику. Он скрылся в кустарниках и наблюдал, поскольку враг России, немцы, окружил ее. Солдаты говорили на немецком языке и кивали к девочке. Девочка поворачивала ее голову и смотрела точно, где Kai скрывался. Ее яркие синие глаза теперь показывали ее опасение. Kai пошел, чтобы встать, никогда не беря его темно-красные глаза от ее синих глаз. Светловолосая девочка встряхнула ее голову. Kai оставался скрытым в кустарниках. он наблюдал, поскольку немецкий солдат захватил ее волосами и начал вырывать ее.

"Я буду всегда любить Вас, Kai," девочка вопила на русском языке.

"И я буду всегда любить Вас, Элли," Кэй шептал, поскольку слеза скатилась с его щеки.

Ретроспективный кадр Конца

После того трагического дня, Kai никогда не любил другую женщину.

Они вошли в буфет и сели. Kai игнорировал его друзей, поскольку они начали говорить с друг другом и их подругам.

Каждую минуту дня он думал о ней. Каждую минуту это прошло, его надежда и вера наблюдения ее живой, уменьшался.

"Эй Kai. Вы действительно должны заставить себя девочка любить," сказал Тизон без размышления.

"Я не нуждаюсь в девочке. Я не должен любить любого. Я имел обыкновение любить кого - то. Она была захвачена в войне 5 лет назад. Она согласилась с моим сердцем и душой," Kai вопил в Тизоне. Он резко встал и исчерпал магазин, слезы, угрожающие упасть.

"Я не знал," сказал Тизон медленно, поскольку он уставился на место, Kai только что сидел в.

"Ни один из нас не знал," сказал Рей, заверяя Тизона. Макс кивал печально.

Kai замедлился к прогулке. Небо открылось и теперь кричало от него. Кэй шел на мост и остановился. Он смотрел вниз ниже на мчащуюся воду реки. Он начал подниматься на рельсы.

"Эй остановитесь," голос вопил. Кэй надеялся видеть женщину с унылыми светлыми волосами, и ее глаза были безжизненными и держали много боли.

"Не делайте этого," сказала она спокойно.

"Почему?" Кэй спросил.

"Поскольку Вы напоминаете мне о ком - то," был ее ответ. Кэй спустился вниз и оказался перед нею.

"Что было названием этого человека?" Кэй спросил, не понимая, что он был груб, спрашивая это.

"Кэй."

Глаза Кэй расширились, "Элли?" Светловолосая женщина кивала. Кэй открыл его оружие, и Элли столкнулась с ними.

"Я думал, что Вы были мертвы," он шептал в ее волосы, "How'd Вы убегаете?"

"Немец тянул меня на самолет. Много русских тянули на это, и я не был никаким исключением. Нас посылали Германии и поместил или в уничтожающих лагерях или в концентрации. Я был неудачным и послал уничтожающему лагерю.

Однако лидер Германии приехал, взял меня далеко фронт а лагерь и превратил меня в его личного раба. Я убежал и что я услышал, был то, что несколько дней спустя он умер его собственной рукой," Элли вздохнула, "задолго до лидера Германии к его жизни, я убрал на немецком самолете, который возглавлял из России. Когда я получил там много российских женщин, и дети садились на самолеты, чтобы убежать от войны. Я пробовал искать Вас, но я был помещен на один из самолетов. Таким образом я закончился здесь." Кэй кивал и не говорил ничто.

Оставшийся в объятии для того, что походило навсегда, они оба не заботящиеся это, они становились впитанными. Kai нарушил объятие. Он придавал ее щеке чашевидную форму. Он понизил его голову и чистил его губы против ее. Она ответила, углубляя поцелуй. Они разошлись для одной существенной вещи: воздух.

Kai обертывал его руку вокруг Элли и вел ее к его особняку.

"Я знаю, что мы не видели друг друга в течение 5 лет, и это может казаться, помчался и слишком быстрый. Но в течение тех 5 лет, все, о чем я думал, - Вы. Я всегда любил Вас, таким образом Вы будете жениться на мне?" Кэй спросил, глаза Элли блестели со счастьем.

"Да," она сказала, поскольку она обнимала Кэй. Кэй поцеловал вершину ее головы. Он был наконец счастлив. Девочка, которую он всегда любил, наконец вернулась его стороной.

За эти годы после того, как они женились, волосы Элли начали сиять снова, и ее глаза больше не были безжизненными, но яркий синий цвет, которым они когда-то были.

Они клялись друг к другу, что они никогда не будут отделяться снова и что они любили бы друг друга во всю вечность.

**Конец**

**royalphoenix:** Так, что Вы думали? пожалуйста RR и жаль, если русский неправ, я использовал переводчика онлайн. Мне объявили эту историю на английском языке также. Luv Финикс


End file.
